Love Hate
by charlotte.pj
Summary: Bella is a successful designer and lives with her best friend Rose who dating Emmett. One night at a bar she meets a stranger and does not like him at all. What happens when this stranger turns out to be Emmett's little brother who just came into town? Might be lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Bells, are you sure that I should continue dating him? I mean, he is good and all, but I don't think I see a future with him! He is everything you want in a guy for now but what about ten years from now?" said Rosalie, my best friend and roommate, thoughtfully.

Rosalie and I had known each other since we were in kindergarten. We were made to sit next to each other on the first day of school. After the first week of school we did everything together. When my mother died, when I was 7 she was there for me more than my father was. We have been best friends and have shared everything since.

We went to the same school even the same college where she studied business management and I studied design. Now she is the CEO of my company Swan Enterprises and the business manager of my very successful clothing line Done By None.

"Rose, everything is going to be fine! Just go to the party Saturday night and ask him whether your relationship is going anywhere. Everything will be just fine." I said, trying to console her.

Honestly, her relationship was going to go places. Saturday at the party- it's not really as much of a party as a setup- Emmett is going to propose to Rosalie to marry him. I say it's about time they got married. They have been dating for three years and just cannot get enough of each other.

I always liked Emmett. Especially, for Rosalie. He is kind, caring, smart- he is a billionaire software designer, duh! - rich, tough, childish, humble, and just the right amount of arrogant. But most of all he makes Rose feel special, and wanted, and Rose loved and keeps her grounded.

"Yeah. I guess should just ask him. But I don't want to break up with him. I really love him, you know?"

"I do know, honey."

And, boy, do I! After Emmett and Rose starred dating, all I would hear all day was how good looking he is or how sweet he is or how adorable he is or how good he is in bed. And he was! I almost got dark circles due to lack of sleep because of the noise they were making.

I am so happy to see Rosalie happy, finally. Her luck in boys was pretty bad in the past. And I am grateful to Emmett McCarty that he came into her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the overloading and not so yielding day at work, I could really use a drink. And that's a good thing because Rose just called and she wants me to meet her, Emmett and some of his friends at Campbell's Apartment. That's a good thing except I won't really get time to change from my work clothes and then go, that is, if I had to be there on time.

So here I am. Waiting for my friends, in my work clothes, who obviously are late!

"Hi! Is this seat taken?" a velvety voice asked me from behind.

As I turned, I saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen. So beautiful that he was angelic. But I was tired and not in the mood for one night stands or even flirting.

"I'm sorry, but, I'm meeting my friends." I said innocently.

He takes the seat next to me and says smiling," Well, then I guess you should not have worn a skirt that short or shown that much cleavage when you are meeting your friends."

"My skirt is not short….too much and this is not too much cleavage, pervert!" I said, feeling kind of bothered and annoyed.

"Ok, if you say so. Now that that is cleared, how about I buy you a drink?" He asked charmingly.

"As I said before, I am meeting my friends."

"Well, how about a dance then?"

"No."I said. He was really starting to get on my last nerves.

"Come on, it's just one dance."

"Look, you might think that you are the most charming or good looking man on earth, but you're not. And when I say that I'm not going to dance with you or interested in you, I mean it. Now, please, stop annoying me and use your playboy pickup lines on some other girl with low self-esteem!" I said, dismissively.

"Fine. I was just talking to you because you looked messed up and I wanted to cheer you up. But, as I can see, you don't like it when people are being nice to you so, I'm just going to go and use my playboy pickup lines on some girl with low self-esteem." He said angrily and started to go away. But then he turned around and said," Oh, and if you don't want boys hitting on you, you probably shouldn't wear a skirt that short because more than half the men here are gawking at you." And he went away.

I ordered some fries and another glass of wine while waiting for Rose and Emmett.

I was eating when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey, bitch!" Rose said, happily.

"Hey! Took you guys long enough." I said as I stood up from my seat at the bar and hugged her and Emmett.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Bells." Emmett said, smiling.

"You, too, Emmett" I said returning the smile.

"How about you guys go and find a table while I get us our drinks and go find Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, babe." Rose said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Rose and I were talking business when Emmett came with our drinks. "Here are our drinks. And, Bells, I would like you meet my best friend, Edward. Rose said that it was about time the two of you met."

"Playing matchmaker much, Rose?" I said, getting up to greet Edward. As I turned around I saw the man from the bar giving me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"Well, you're certainly in a better mood, huh, beautiful?" He said.

"I was until two seconds ago." I said making my tone acidic and giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Do you guys know each other?" Emmett asked, confused.

"We met at the bar earlier in the night." said Edward.

"Well, whatever. I'm still going to introduce the two of you. Edward, this is Bella, my best friend and sister from another mother. And, Bells, this is Edward, Emmett's best friend." Rose said, excitedly.

"Edward, it is not a pleasure to meet you. At least, not yet." I said. The last part more to myself.

"For the record, it is not a pleasure for me, either." Edward said, rudely.

It pissed me off so much that I felt like I could kill him for just saying that. And if looks could kill, I probably would have.

"Whew! It's getting hot in here" Emmett said." Let's just sit, drink, talk and just relax. I'm sure all of us have had a long day."

So all of us sat down and ordered some food and drinks talked while waiting for them.

After dinner was done Emmett and Rosalie went dancing and Edward and I were left alone in a pretty awkward situation.

After hearing him talk very passionately about some things during dinner, I realized he was not so bad after all. This meant that I felt guilty for the way I behaved before. So I decided to apologize.

"Um…Edward, listen, about before….I didn't really mean to be rude or anything. I was just a little stressed out and not in the mood for any sort of flirting so I snapped. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I realized before that you were stressed out and wanted to be left alone but I pushed you either ways. So I'm sorry about that. And I hope you are feeling much better now?" He said genuinely.

"That's ok. And yes I am feeling much better now. Thanks for asking." I said giving him a slight smile.

"No problem. Now if you will excuse me, there is a very hot lady dancing and I would like to get to her before anybody else does." He said and left. Leaving me alone.

I was kind of annoyed when he left. But then I reminded myself that he was a playboy after all and he was not going to leave some hot as hell girl just to sit here and talk to me. I don't really know why but it saddened me a little, too. It reminded me of Jacob.

Jacob, my last boyfriend, always told me how boring and ugly I was. He also said how involved I was in my job and that I didn't have time for the two of us. I have to admit I was a little involved in my job but that was because Rose had not partnered with me yet and I had a company to run. I thought he of all people would understand me since he had a small company of his own to run, at the time. His comments were not a good thing for my already low self- confidence. I always thought that Jacob was too good for me. He was the ultimate guy at our school. He was rich, good looking, single, kind, funny. You know the ideal guy every girl wants. And I was the ultimate not popular girl at my school. I often thought about why he chose me as his girlfriend when he had almost all the girls of the school after him. Later rather than sooner I found out. He was after me for my money. He had wanted expand his small business using my money. This is funny as he was already living off my money. Until I saw him in bed with my maid. I kicked the maid out of my house and him out of my life. After the breakup, for a while, I was devastated. But all the while Rosalie was there for me. By my side, every day, until I finally got over that son of a bitch and got on with my life.

After that I became emotionally unavailable. Sure I dated guys. But most of them never lasted for over a couple of months.

And I was sad when Edward left because he was a lot like Jacob. He was rich, very good looking, and funny. But he, too, thought I was not pretty or interesting. Maybe that's why he left me alone at the table to dance with the hot blonde and possibly leave with her.

As I was thinking, Rosalie had come to sit at the table.

"You will not believe who called me right now to get their Oscar red carpet dress made by you." Rosalie said excitedly, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Who?" I asked, immediately interested in what she had to say.

"Angelina Jolie!"She said jumping.

"Angelina Jolie?!" I asked shocked.

When she nodded, I yelled like a teenage girl who just saw Justin Bieber. I was so happy to hear that! I have always wanted to design a dress for Angelina Jolie. It would be great reputation for Done by None if the amazing sex symbol wore a dress by me on the red carpet at the Oscars!

I was immediately in the mood for celebration. This was the best thing that had happened to me all day!

Seeing me so happy for the first time tonight, both Emmett and Edward came to the table and asked "What are you so happy about?"

I answered them smiling with my eyes glinting with happiness "I just got an order to design a dress for Angelina Jolie to wear at the Oscars!"

Emmett looked happy for me and congratulated me and gave Rosalie a passionate kiss.

Edward on the other hand did not seem so impressed and said with a disappointing look on his face "That's it?"

It annoyed the hell out of me. So I just said "You know what, I am extremely happy right now and I do not wish to destroy my mood by talking to you or even looking at you for that matter." Then I turned to Emmett and Rosalie with a happy smile and said "This calls for celebration. Let us switch to shots. On me!"

Everyone agreed. I called the annoying waitress (annoying because she just stared at Edward whenever she came to take the order ignoring the rest of us an talking only to him) and asked her to bring us twenty shots of tequila- five shots each person-with salt and lime wedges. The shots were kind of risky for me as I had already had more drinks than the rest of them and was kind of buzzed. But I did not care as I did not have to go to work tomorrow, it being Saturday, and I felt like celebrating and partying after hearing about my latest offer.

After the shots had been drunk, I was definitely buzzed. I went to the dance floor and started dancing. Almost immediately, I was surrounded by men looking for some action for the night. I have to say, I liked the attention! As I was dancing, I felt someone grab my ass. I felt shocked as no one had ever grabbed me like that since I started appearing on the red carpet. As soon as I turned around, I saw the man grabbing my ass. I felt resentment in every cell of my body. It was Jacob. He had grabbed my hand instead.

"Hey, pretty lady" He said with a devilish grin.

"Let go of me!" I said infuriated.

"Come on, baby. Don't be so bad to me. I missed you." He said as he constricted his hand around mine.

"Yeah? Well, you missed your chance, too" I said, twisting my arms to get them free of his iron grip.

"Let go of her!" Said a familiar but livid voice, coming from behind me.

Jacob looked up to see who it was and said, "And who might you be?"

"I said let go of her." Edward sounded angrier, scaring me a little.

I have absolutely no idea what Jacob saw when he looked at Edward but I was glad for whatever it was as he let go of me and walked away.

I turned around to Edward smiling and said, "Thank you. I owe you one."

It put a crooked grin on his face-I felt weak in the knees as I saw that-and said, "How about that dance now?"

As I started to say no, he said, "One dance and I will forget everything about it. You won't owe me anything, we'll be square. Come on, please" He used his panty-wetting crooked smile and looked at me through his eye lashes.

Before I even knew what I was saying, a "Yes" came out of my mouth.

Edward knowingly grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic and I need lots and lots of reviews to stay encouraged and keep writing. Also, my exams are going on so I don't really get a whole lot of time to write right now.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Shit, who thought dancing Edward would be so hot! _But that is exactly what it is. HOT! My now wet girlie parts were burning up with how hot it is dancing with him. I felt like I was on fire.

That was not exactly good because I knew I hated him with how cocky he was. Unfortunately, this message had yet to reach my intoxicated brain.

But no matter how much I disliked him, this was by far the hottest and sexiest dance in my life!

I almost regretted the song ending. I looked at him, my eyes resting upon his amazingly stunning emerald eyes. But was glad as I did not know how far my self-control would take me if he held on and looked at me the way he was right now.

He looked at me as if I was the most beautiful and precious thing in the world. His eyes were filled with kindness, tenderness and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. Whatever it was certainly made me feel self-conscious. I looked away from his gaze, blushing ten different of red.

"I guess we're even now?" I said, still looking away.

"I guess. So now that we're even, I'm going to go and see if that red head needs to get more drunk."

And with that he went past me without even a second glance.

I stared at his back as he went to a beautiful red head whose boobs were as good as out of the dress.

Of course he would go for a slut like her. Who would go for someone as ugly and not so charming as me?

I was as easily saddened as made happy. What I didn't was why his hot and cold behavior towards me bothered me so much.

I was looking at him smooth talk his way to the red head as a voice startled me from behind.

"The least you could do is try to hide it." Rose said.

"Hide what?" I asked confused.

"Iz, you're drooling over him." She said excitedly.

"No, I'm not!"

"Are, too"

"No."

"Isabella Swan, I have known you since we were five years old. You so like him."

"I do not!"

"Ok. Then why were you looking at him like he was important?"

I did not really feel like answering her but before I could even open my mouth to say something she said "Iz, You have got to forget about Jake. He is the biggest asshole for letting go of you and hurting you. Do not let him ruin you anymore."

I knew exactly that she was talking about the incident earlier. Not feeling like talking about the incident, I said, "I'm tired. I think I am just going to go home and sleep. It is going to be a painful morning."

With that we said goodbye and I left the club.

I raised my hand to stop a cab but dropped it as soon as I heard someone call my name.

"Bella? Wait." I turned around to see who it was and regretted it quickly. It was Edward.

"What?" I asked uninterested.

"No need to be so rude. I just wanted to let you know that I had a really great time tonight. With you."

"Oh…well, I had a great time with you tonight, too."

There it was, again. The intense look in his eyes. If I could just put my finger on what the thing was!

Then he did something I SO did not expect. He kissed me. And it was not one of those 'Take me home and fuck me' ones. It felt sweet and loving and yet intense. So intense that it made me shiver.

But I did not kiss him back. I was too worried about where his mouth had been or who his mouth had been on. So when he released my mouth I did the first thing I could think of. I slapped him. Right across the face.

"How dare you kiss me, you bastard?!" I yelled.

He just stared at me in shock for a second then put his hand on his jaw to shake off the pain and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I kissed you because I wanted to. But I realize that it was a mistake." He looked angry.

Looking at his expression, I felt guilty for hitting. I also felt something else and was shocked to realize that I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted to feel his soft, sweet lips against mine. I wanted to explore his mouth with my tongue and wanted him to explore mine. I wanted to kiss this angry Greek god in front of me senseless.

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad, should I stop writing? Please! Lots of reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. And don't forget..lots and lots of reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Jane! Where the hell is my dress? You, know I was going to wear it at the party tonight." Tonight was the setup party where Emmett was going to propose to Rose. I was so excited! My best friend was finally getting her happily ever after.

"The one made by Giovanni, Ms. Swan?" Jane asked.

"Yeah."

As I got my dress and got ready Jane told me that a limo was here and that Emmett had sent it.

I got in the elevator, got downstairs and saw the limo. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw who was standing in front of the limo. It was Edward.

I still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had kissed me. But I had to get to the party. And if I had to ride with that playboy to get there, I would.

I got in the limo silently with a mere 'Hi' to Edward. As we started to drive, Edward told me the plan.

We would get to the party, drink, and dance. Then after thirty minutes I would go to a bedroom to supposedly attend to a call. I would come out after a few minutes saying that there was an emergency. Edward, being the gentleman that he is, would give me a ride saying I shouldn't go alone at this time of night. And the Cullen parents would call it a night and leave, too. Leaving Em and Rose alone. Giving Emmett the perfect time to propose.

I heard this plan and was a little satisfied with it. I did mind though Edward giving me a ride back to my apartment.

We reached Emmett's building. The driver opened the door and we made it to the elevator.

In the elevator we ran into Carlisle and Esme. We greeted each other. Carlisle shook my hand and hugged Edward. Esme and I hugged and Edward kissed Esme on the cheek.

We got to Emmett's apartment to be greeted by Rose and Emmett.

We sat down, had drinks and, as if on cue, mom called. I excused myself to receive the call.

"Hey, mom." I said.

"Hi, honey!" I mom said, excitedly.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, darling. How's my dear designer daughter?"

"She is fine. Where are you?"

"Miami. You should definitely come here sometime. It is beautiful. And there are a lot of hot guys."

"I will if you do not try to set me up again!"

"Fine, I won't. But just so you know, Jack is really cute. Ok, look, honey, I have to go. Phil wants me to meet somebody. But I will call you as soon as I can. I love you, bye."

"Love you, too. Bye."

I hung up and quickly made up composure for the run. I went out the door looking all panicked and said, "Hey, guys. I'm really sorry but I gotta run. It's an emergency."

"What sort of emergency? I'll come with you." Rose said at once.

I just ignored her first question and was going to tell her that she didn't need to, but was interrupted by Edward.

"That's ok, Rosalie, I can go with Bella. I was her ride anyways."

Rose thought for a second and nodded.

Edward and I got out of the apartment and went into the elevator quickly. As we reached out to press the button, our hands touched and I felt a spark go through me. I drew back my hand and he pressed the button. I looked at him and immediately knew that he had felt it, too.

We didn't talk to each other during the short ride in the elevator or during the short ride to the car. But as soon as the car doors shut, his lips found mine and I was instantaneously drawn to the feel of his lips against mine. I loved it. He was kissing me passionately, intensely and…lovingly?

I drew my mind away from that thought and started kissing him back. I kissed him passionately, intensely and with need. He bit my lips a little waiting for entrance. I opened my mouth and let his tongue into my mouth. He devoured my mouth with his tongue. He moved it in every direction. I started licking his tongue with mine gaining a groan from him. We fought for dominance and I won. I entered his mouth and moaned. I was instantly overwhelmed by his taste. He tasted amazing. I explored his mouth with mine. I could feel my need growing for him by the second. And if I wasn't wrong-which I was not- I could feel him rock hard beside me.

Needing more I let my hands slide in his bronze hair-they were so soft- and straddled him. His hands grabbed my ass and started massaging it as I started grinding myself against him.

We continued our make out session with some more moans and groans and a lot of dry thumping until the limo stopped.

I got off his laps and looked at him. We were engrossed in an awkward silence.

"Would you…uh…like to go out… with me? Like…you know…some dinner and a movie?" Edward suddenly asked.

I just looked at him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. God. I shouldn't have said anything." He said when I didn't answer.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"S-sure."

"When?"

"I don't know? Next week Friday night?"

"Ok."

"We should probably have each other's numbers. Just so I can let you know what time you should be ready."

"Sure."

We exchanged our phones and typed our numbers.

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that I got out of the car, waved at him and went inside the building. Somewhat glad that I was going on a date with Edward Cullen. And he was not a bad guy. He was though an amazing kisser.


	5. Chapter 5

**He guys! I'm back! with a new chapter! I hope u enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The week at the office was pretty amazing. I met Angelina-freaking-Jolie to discuss our plans for her Oscars dress. She told what she wanted, how she wanted it, when she wanted it and I told her the price of her demands. I was going to make the dress with my own hands. I mean it was for Angelina.

I was happy all week. As the weekend was getting closer, I was getting anxious. Edward hadn't called or texted me all week. I was getting worried that he'd forgotten about our date. Until I got a text Friday morning.

**_Hey, gorgeous!-E_**

**_Hey!-B_**

**_What r u doin'?_**

**_Working. What r u doin'?_**

**_Working. ;)_**

**_We still up for our date 2nite?_**

**_Yeah! _**

**_Ok. Cool._**

**_Where should I meet u?_**

**_Nowhere. Just where a pretty dress, look beautiful and be ready by 6:30. J_**

**_Ok! Where r we going?_**

**_We're having dinner in my backyard._**

**_Ok. Cool! I just wished we were doing it in my backyard. ;)_**

**_Oh, you're dirty. I like it. BTW, I wish for it too. ;)_**

**_What about our movie?_**

**_I have a huge collection of them and we can watch some in the home theater._**

**_Ok. But you better have a good selection and I get to pick the movie. :P_**

**_Fine. Sounds like a plan then. J_**

**_Ooh, my client just came up. I gotta go. Can't wait for tonight! :D_**

**_Ok. Bye, beautiful. Can't wait for 2nite either. I just hope the night is filled with action! :D_**

**_You do, don't u? Too bad it won't. :P_**

**_Aww, man! L_**

**_Bye. See u tonight. XOXO._**

My client came into my office and the rest of my day was a slight blur. I just couldn't get over how Edward called me gorgeous and beautiful. I'm pretty sure I was smiling like a fool all day.

I got left for home half an hour early to get ready for the date.

I was feeling pretty bold for the date. So I decided on wearing something bold. I put on an LBD. It was full-sleeved with a square neck deep enough to show cleavage and it was short. It was completely black in the front and had a lace back. The lace had several flowers embroidered in it. It was beautiful. What appealed me more to it was the fact that it made me look pretty.

I did my hair and makeup, and was just putting on shoes when Jane told me Edward had arrived. My face broke into a smile and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I quickly put on my shoes, look in the mirror to see if I was ok and turned to Jane to ask her opinion. She just smiled and nodded giving me the ok. I quickly made my way out and into the elevator to go downstairs.

I wanted to drop dead when I saw Edward. He was looking gorgeous. He was wearing a pale blue button down shirt with black slacks. He had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up revealing toned muscles. I immediately wondered if he had killer abs or if he worked out a lot. God I could certainly imagine a sweaty and breathless Edward.

Edward got up from the couch he was sitting on and made his way up to me breaking me out of my reverie. He had a playful smirk on his face. But his eyes were intense. I felt myself redden a little under his gaze.

"Hey, you look beautiful." He said.

"Hey. You don't look so bad yourself." I said. Lie. He looked absolutely amazing. With his messy copper hair and crooked smile. He looked like Adonis. My personal Adonis. I smiled at the thought.

"Shall we go?" He asked and I realized that I was blatantly staring at him. I nodded and wiped the side of my mouth discreetly to make sure I wasn't drooling.

We got out of the building on the way to his car and I had to stop on my tracks to get a good look at the piece of art in front of me. It was an Aston Martin Vanquish. It was beautiful.

He didn't notice me stop and went forward to open his car's passenger door. I quickly recovered and went to sit. He closed the door and went to his side.

"Nice ride." I said as he was buckling up.

"Thanks. So how was your week?"

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"It wasn't as good as right now."

I blushed.

He started driving. We were making small talk on the way to his house. I noticed that it was a long ride. I asked him where he lived. He lived on Long Island.

We got to a huge gate and he entered a code and the gates opened. Edward took the car through the driveway and stopped it when we reached a garden. He got out of the car and opened my door for me. He offered his hand and I gladly took it.

We started walking hand in hand in the garden. We talked about several things like family, work, past relationships. After a while of walking I started getting a little tired and sweaty.

"I thought we were having dinner in your backyard." I didn't really want to sweat in front of him. We had stopped in front of a pond when he answered.

"We are. This is my backyard. We entered through the back gate and stopped at the starting of the yard. My house is about a mile away from here and we are having dinner in my backyard." He clapped his hands and a canopy lit up in front of us near the pond.

It was beautiful. The canopy was made up of twinkling lights and the lights covered the poles the canopy was being held on. There was a table covered in while tablecloth and two chairs. All I could see was the champagne and two glasses. The table had a vase filled with roses and plates with silver cutlery.

Edward let go of my hand and pulled out a chair for me to sit. He then pulled the other chair and sat opposite me. The table also had a couple of menus. I held it up to nonverbally ask what it was for.

"Restaurant experience at the privacy of home." He answered with a crooked grin covering his face.

I just laughed at it.

The night went pretty smoothly. We were laughing at the stupidest things. Edward told me more about his family, friends and work. I got to see a side of Edward I hadn't seen in the time I had known him. He was kind, caring, loving, cautious and so funny. What made me uncomfortable was the intense looks he would give me. We watched Titanic and he took all the fun out of it making jokes about most of the things. I really pissed me off. After the movie was finished we were meant to watch another one but we just ended up making out like a couple of horny teenagers.

After a while of that he dropped me off back home at my apartment and went away with a just a kiss goodnight. I was happy and that was difficult for me due to wahat happened with Jacob. But I was. And I was glad for it. As a result, I went to bed with a smile on my face. As I got in to my bed a text interrupted me.

**_Gud nite beautiful. Sweet dreams. J-E_**

**_Gud nite 2 u too. And sweet dreams. J-B_**

**_I will because they will be of u. ;)_**

**_Gud nite. XOXO_**

And with that I fell asleep and dreamt of Edward.

* * *

**Was it gud or bad? Please review...**


End file.
